Carrie Savage
Carrie Anne Savage (born April 8, 1980) is an American director, script writer and voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Erii Haru'ue *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Erii Haru'ue *Angel Tales (2004) - Tamami the Cat *Aquarion (2008) - Rena Rune *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Crea Dolosera *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Karan Uminagi, Additional Voices *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2003) - Meilin *Baccano! (2009) - Lua Klein *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Satori Azuma, Additional Voices *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Marina (ep3) *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Sei *Black Cat (2007) - Saki (ep17) *Blassreiter (2009) - Maria (ep24) *Bottle Fairy (2006) - Girl in the Game (ep7) *Boys Be... (2006) - Nao Nitta (ep5) *Casshern Sins (2010) - Sophita (ep4), Additional Voices *Chaos;Child (2017) - Rimi Sakihita (ep1; Announced) *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Rimi Sakihata *Claymore (2009) - Claymore B (ep11), Girl Awakened Being (ep12) *Corpse Princess (2010) - Hibiki Shijou, Hina, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man (2010) - Mei-Ling *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005-2006) - Maia Mizuki *Darker than Black (2009) - Meena Kandaswamy *DearS (2005-2006) - Nia *Dragonaut -The Resonance- (2009) - Laura *Durarara!! (2011) - Mika Harima *El Cazador de la Bruja (2009) - Iris Gonzalez (ep9), Nun A, Additional Voices *Ergo Proxy (2006-2007) - Dorothy (ep3), Real Mayer *Fairy Tail (2016) - Lisanna Strauss *Fate/Zero (2013) - Shirley *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005) - Lydia (ep35) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2011) - Waitress (ep64), Additional Voices *Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005-2006) - Peppo *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Minnie (ep5), Wakako Yoshimi, Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2006) - Tachikoma, Theresa (ep18) *Girls Bravo (2005-2006) - Koyomi Hare Nanaka, Boy B (ep16) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Chika (ep16) *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Priscilla *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Aurora *Haibane-Renmei (2003-2004) - Rakka *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Chaos *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs (2002-2003) - Fuko Kuzuha, Toko Kuzuha (ep4) *Ikki Tousen (2004-2005) - Hakufu Sonsaku *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Hakufu Sonsaku *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Hakufu Sonsaku, Chibi *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Stray Girl (ep11) *K (2013) - Kukuri Yukizome, Female Student (ep1), Female Student (ep5), Newspaper Club Member (ep4) *Kamichu! (2006) - Tama, God of VHD (ep2), Tofu-chan *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Tiana *Kekkaishi (2010) - Aoi Shinagawa (ep24) *Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple (2009-2010) - Miu Furinji *Kodocha (2006) - Additional Voices *L/R: Licensed by Royalty (2003) - Erica's Girlfriend (ep5) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Millia il Velch Cutrettola Turan *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Risako Niiyama *Lunar Legend Tsukihime (2004-2005) - Satsuki Yumitsuka *Maken-Ki! (2013) - Otohime Yamato *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Arimi Suzuki *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2007) - Zazie Rainyday/Student No.31 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Girl Walla, Satomi Nakase/Student No.24, Zazie Rainyday/Student No.31 *One Piece (2014) - Kaya (ep324) *Ouran High School Host Club (2008-2009) - Momoka Kurakano, Additional Voices *Paranoia Agent (2004-2005) - Maromi, Taeko's Friend (ep6), Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Sumire, Additional Voices *Phantom: Requiem for the Phantom (2011) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019) - Additional Voices *Pokémon The Series: XY (2014) - Additional Voices *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (2012) - Junko Kaname *R.O.D the TV (2004-2005) - Nancy Makuhari, Police Woman (ep7) *Ragnarok The Animation (2007-2008) - Yufa *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Hermione *Rumbling Hearts (2006-2007) - Haruka Suzumiya *s-CRY-ed (2003-2004) - Kanami Yuta, Military Woman B (ep5) *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Rin *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Honoka *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Itoki *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Young Nanase (ep7), Sixteen *School Rumble (2007-2008) - Karen Ichijo *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Karen Ichijo, Mikoto's Mother (ep11) *Sekirei (2010) - Mitsuha *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Angol Mois *Shakugan no Shana: Season III (2013) - Chiara Toscana *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Penny Milfer, Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Kaede Fuyou *Solty Rei (2007) - Solty Revant, Celica's Mother (ep12) *Soul Eater (2010) - Rachel *Stellvia (2004-2005) - Shima Katase *Str.A.In: Strategic Armored Infantry (2009) - Jessie Iges *Suzuka (2007-2008) - Megumi Matsumoto *Texhnolyze (2004-2005) - Ran *The Melody of Oblivion (2005-2006) - Sayoko Tsukinomori, Girl (ep23) *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Succubus, Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Succubus, Additional Voices *Trinity Blood (2006) - Astharosme Asran, Young Catherina Sforza (ep5) *Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE (2008-2009) - Mokona, Child (ep40) *Ultra Maniac (2005-2006) - Nina Sakura *Vampire Knight (2010) - Rima Toya, Day Class Girls, Nadeshiko Shindo *Vampire Knight: Guilty (2011) - Rima Toya, Day Class Girls, Nadeshiko Shindo (ep10) *Witchblade (2007-2008) - Rihoko Amaha *Xenosaga: The Animation (2007-2008) - Nephilim *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Mokona 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE The Movie: The Princess in the Birdcage Kingdom (2008) - Mokona 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Fourteenth Target (2007) - Tammy Diez *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Additional Voices *Fairy Tail: Dragon Cry (2017) - Lisanna *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Lisanna Strauss *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Additional Voices *Liz and the Blue Bird (2018) - Meiko Oda *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Baby, Servant *Origin: Spirits of the Past (2006) - Toola *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 1: Beginnings (2014) - Junko Kaname *Puella Magi Madoka Magica The Movie: Part 2: Eternal (2014) - Junko Kaname *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Iris Chateaubriand *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Mokona 'OVA - Dubbing' *Baldr Force EXE (2008) - Ren Mizusaka *Dangaizer 3 (2002) - Hina Mitsurugi, Ilene *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Super Sylph *Ghost Talker's Daydream (2005) - Ai Kunugi *I"s (2009) - Itsuki Akiba *I"s Pure (2009) - Itsuki Akiba *Idol Project (2002) - Kiwi *Ikki Tousen in Kyoto (2014) - Hakufu Sonsaku *Murder Princess (2009) - Ana, Yuna *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Satomi Nakase/Student No.24, Zazie Rainyday/Student No.31 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Satomi Nakase/Student No.24, Zazie Rainyday/Student No.31 *School Rumble: Extra Class (2008) - Karen Ichijo (ep2) *Spirit of Wonder (2003) - China *Tsubasa: Spring Thunder Chronicle (2011) - Mokona *Tsubasa: Tokyo Revelations (2011) - Mokona *Yukikaze (2006) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - Bradbot, Coco *Smite (2014-2015) - Child's Play Scylla, Daisy Despair Scylla, Lil'Red Scylla, Scylla 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Armored Core: Verdict Day (2013) - 20's Female Pilot, 30's Female Pilot, Allied Operator *Atelier Ayesha: The Alchemist of Dusk (2013) - Marietta Muir *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Aranya, Tiffani Hildebrand *Atelier Totori: The Adventurer of Arland (2011) - Tiffani Hildebrand *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma (2014) - Celica A. Mercury *BlazBlue: Chronophantasma Extend (2015) - Celica A. Mercury *Bravely Default (2013) - Victoria *Case Closed: The Mirapolis Investigation (2009) - Linda Hill *Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2008) - Cissnei *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten (2011) - Vulcanus, Artina *Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness (2013) - Artina *Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce (2009) - Diao Chan, Xiao Qiao *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Diao Chan, Xing Cai *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Diao Chan, Xing Cai *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Diao Chan, Xiaoqiao *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Diao Chan, Xiaoqiao *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Xiaoqiao *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Citizen (Female) B, Porters 1 *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Althea Sol Alfitaria *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *Hot Shots Golf: Open Tee (2005) - Additional Voices *Mugen Souls (2012) - Altis *Mugen Souls Z (2014) - Altis *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2008) - Popora *Radiata Stories (2005) - Natalie Nanette *Romancing SaGa (2005) - Aisha *Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny (2011) - Candy *Star Ocean: The Last Hope (2009) - Meracle Chamlotte, Lutea *Street Fighter V (2016) - Marz *Street Fighter X Tekken (2012) - Ling Xiaoyu *Suikoden V (2006) - Lyon *Tales of Legendia (2006) - Shirley Fennes *Trinity Universe (2010) - Macaroon *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Dirna Hamilton *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Diao Chan, Xiao Qiao *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Diao Chan, Xiao Qiao Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (170) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (168) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. *She's been diagnosed with muscular dystrophy which interfered with her work as a waitress. Category:American Voice Actors